Una sorpresa especial
by Cari-Bum
Summary: El matrimonio Goo tiene una sorpresa para Jun Pyo y Jan Di. One Shot. Esto es un "Epílogo" de Conociendo a Jun Pyo pero no es necesario leer la historia para entender este One Shot Disfruten


DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Nota: Para TIGGY1, y todas las personas que me apoyaron a lo largo de "Conociendo a Jun Pyo", espero que les guste este "Epílogo".

English Note: Some people has been asking about when I will publish on English some of my stories, I'm sorry to tell you it will not be soon, maybe after this I will work on it. Thanks for the interest on reading my stories!

.

.

.

El ambiente no era alegre ni mucho menos festivo, extraño pues era una boda. Sin embargo los invitados murmuraban pues la boda se estaba retrasando. El novio por fin apareció, pero su expresión no era feliz, al contrario, parecía a alguien que se dirigía a un funeral, su rostro sombrío y serio. La novia apareció, sin embargo no tenía ese brillo en la mirada, no sonreía, ni siquiera miraba al novio. El padre entrego a la novia, el novio hizo una reverencia mostrando respeto. Pero ni el novio ni la novia sonrieron. "Estamos aquí reunidos..."

-Papá ¿Qué miras?-Goo Boon Hyun se sobresaltó pues no escucho a su hija llegar. Jun Hee tomo asiento a su lado y miro el video que se proyectaba-¿De dónde sacaste eso? No sabía que existía una grabación de ese día.-

-Sang Rok-Respondió sin más detalles. Miraron un poco más

-Basta papá, es muy triste mirar ese video-Pero Boon Hyun esperó, hasta que el novio mostro una expresión de alivio.

-¿Por qué no estabas ese día?-

-No quería ser parte de ello papá, estaba en el hotel pero no en la ceremonia-

El video terminó. Boon Hyun se alegra una vez más que Ha Jae Kyung fuera una chica sensata de buen corazón, de tratarse de cualquier otra heredera, seguramente su hijo en este momento estaría casado, sin amor, sin esperanza, muerto en vida.

-Papá, si no hubieras estado en coma, ¿Hubieras fomentado el compromiso de Jun Pyo con Jae Kyung?-

Boon Hyun lo pensó un momento.

-Si-Dijo con vergüenza en la voz-si no hubiera entrado en coma, habría apoyado ese matrimonio como apoye el tuyo con Han Kang-Jun Hee lo miro sin decir nada.-Yo...lo siento, por obligarte a aquel matrimonio-

-Ahora estoy bien Appa- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa-Cuando descubrí que estabas vivo, no sabía a quién acudir. Me mostraba fuerte por fuera pues Jun Pyo no se encontraba bien en aquel momento, pero cuando nadie me veía, yo, liberaba todo lo que sentía, pero estaba sola. Comencé a enfermar un poco, Nana llamo a Han Kang y él no tardo en estar a mi lado. En un inicio...yo...lo alejaba, no quería acercarme a él, pero con el paso de los días fui cediendo. Cuando toda la situación terminó, el simplemente me dio mi espacio pero me di cuenta que me agradaba tenerlo a mi lado. Cuando Jun Pyo me pidió hacerme cargo de una parte del grupo aquí en Corea, Han Kang hizo de todo para que sus negocios se trasladaran a Corea. Es un buen hombre-

-¿Lo amas?-

-Sí, ahora lo amo-

Boon Hyun se sintió menos culpable pero aun así la culpa seguiría ahí.

.

.

.

-Falta una semana para la boda-Dijo Han Kang mirando a la familia de su esposa mientras cenaban-¿Te sientes nervioso?-

-Mwho? Ani...-Pero lo estaba, aún su mente no procesaba el hecho de que ahora podía ser feliz al lado de la mujer que ama. Temía que en cualquier momento algo ocurriera, que Jan Di lo dejará, que algo le pasará, era tanto su temor que incluso el F4 tenía que recordarle que ahora podía ser feliz.

-Está bien si estas nervioso-Comento Kang-Es normal, estas a punto de unir tu vida a la de alguien más, el matrimonio es algo con lo que no se juega.-

-Lo sé- Dijo el joven heredero.

-Tranquilo hermanito, todo saldrá bien, Jan Di y tu comenzaran un episodio especial de sus vidas-

-Así es, pronto serán marido y mujer, deberías estar feliz-comento su madre sorprendiendo a todos.

-No es que no lo esté...-

-¿Tienes miedo?-Dijo Jun Hee con una sonrisa comprensiva

-Muchas cosas pueden pasar- Jun Pyo no dijo nada más pero su madre noto la breve mirada que le dedico.

No podía culparlo, comprendió el miedo de su hijo y sus palabras, cualquier cosa podría pasar, Jan Di podía ser amenazado en que si no dejaba a Jun Pyo algo podría pasarle a sus seres queridos, algún "accidente"...las posibilidades eran infinitas. La cena termino pero Kang Hee Soo no pudo evitar seguir pensando en la mirada de su hijo. Años atrás, ella no habría dudado, habría ofrecido dinero a la familia de Jan Di, los hubiera expulsado de Seúl, hubiera dañado a Chu Ga Eul e incluso Ji Hoo, habría incluso atentado contra la vida de la chica con tal de alejarla de su hijo. Pero ya no era así, había cambiado, había entendido de la peor manera las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Ella aún recordaba la casi boda de Jun Pyo, se sentía avergonzada por haber obligado a su hijo a aquello. Su rostro sombrío, su caminar, como si se dirigiera a su propia muerte, la mirada vacía. Tal vez Ha Jae Kyung lo habría intentado, habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que Goo Jun Pyo la amará, Jun Pyo se volvería más frio, más distante. Al final habrían terminado atrapados en un matrimonio sin amor. ¿Por qué se había empeñado en casar a sus hijos por conveniencia? Porque en aquel entonces ella consideraba que nadie era digno de ellos, ninguna persona estaba a su nivel, el dinero la cegó, ella no era así, ella había sido una joven alegre, se casó por amor (Pero también ayudo que sus padres tuvieran dinero), al paso del tiempo, tanto su esposo como ella se dedicaron a dejar a sus hijos una buena herencia, primer error, se preocuparon tanto por el futuro que no vivieron el presente. En las pasadas semanas había conocido más a su hijo, pero eso debió haberlo hecho hace años, no en las pasadas semanas. Se enfocaron tanto en darles todo lo que el dinero podía darles que fallaron en darles amor. Cuando Jun Pyo fue hospitalizado, cuando noto que no conocía a su propio hijo, se marchó por semanas pues con una revelación vinieron muchas más, fue demasiado para ella. Vergüenza, culpa, sintió tantas cosas...finalmente volvió y se enfocó en lo único que pudo enfocarse en ese entonces, cuidar a su esposo. Y mientras lo cuidaba pensaba en sus hijos, en su felicidad, en lo que quería para ellos. Y quería que fueran felices. Hablo con Jun Hee, le pidió que se divorciara, que dejará atrás ese matrimonio arreglado. Aún recordaba la mirada de tristeza de su hija. _"-Es tarde mamá, no hay donde buscar, pero...creo que le daré una oportunidad a Kang-"_ A pesar de que su hija ahora fuera feliz con su esposo...la culpa seguía estando presente. Pero con Jun Pyo sería diferente. Si bien, su mente le gritaba que Geum Jan Di no merecía a alguien como su hijo, su corazón gritaba lo contrario, le gritaba cada vez que los miraba juntos, le gritaba cada vez que su hijo sonreía al teléfono, le gritaba que ambos se pertenecían.

-¿Estas bien cariño?-

-Lo estoy, no niego que estoy nerviosa, la boda será muy grande-

-Tal vez debimos hacer algo más sencillo-

Kang Hee Soo miro a su esposo y una sonrisa traviesa, raro en ella, se mostró en su rostro.

-Hee Soo...-Dijo su esposo un poco asustado de las ideas de su esposa

-Anda cariño, tenemos pocos días, pero sé que es posible.-

Boon Hyun sintió que su esposa no tramaba nada malo, así que la siguió.

.

.

.

Goo Jun Pyo regresaba de casa de Yi Jeong después de pasar un rato con sus amigos. Cada día se sentía más nervioso. Era muy tarde cuando llego, sin embargo, noto que en la mansión aun había mucho movimiento. Extrañaría esta casa. Cuando le propuso matrimonio a Geum Jan Di, ambos hablaron del futuro y ambos compartían la idea de que querían comenzar un hogar juntos, solos. Jun Pyo no quería comenzar a vivir su matrimonio en la misma casa donde tantos recuerdos solitarios lo acechaban, por ello, mando construir una mansión no tan grande como esta, pero si moderna, de buen tamaño. Tomo los gustos de Jan Di y con ayuda de Woo Bin, su casa estaba lista, esperando por ellos cuando regresaran de la luna de miel. Creyó que todo el alboroto era por la boda, y efectivamente, así era. Decidió descansar, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

.

.

.

La boda se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, muchos medios estaban al pendiente de ellos, muchos famosos y ricos también.

Geum Jan Di se encontraba en el dormitorio de sus padres, los cuatro dormían juntos. Sus padres y su hermano ya se encontraban dormidos pero ella no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa y emocionada. Mañana por fin sería la esposa de Goo Jun Pyo, por fin tanto sufrimiento tendría su recompensa, el dolor, los años de espera, no los cambiaría por nada. Amaba a Jun Pyo, y aunque, cuando lo dejo para que no dañaran a sus amigos y Ji Hoo la encontró, ella considero la propuesta de su mejor amigo por un momento, un breve instante. Y ese instante basto para que su corazón se rompiera, no solo por ella, sino por su mejor amigo, se vio a si misma al lado de Ji Hoo, una vida tranquila, una vida donde él la protegería y le daría todo el amor que tenía, una vida perfecta al lado de un hombre tan maravilloso como Ji Hoo, pero esa tranquilidad...más que atraerla la asusto, eso fue lo que rompió su corazón. Vivir sin la risa y los modos infantiles de Jun Pyo, vivir sin todas las emociones que Jun Pyo despertaba en ella...vivir sin esas peleas, vivir sin su manera de ser...pero sobre todo…vivir sin su amor, sin la pasión que Jun Pyo ponía en cada una de las pequeñas cosas que hacía, no pudo. Por ello rechazo a Ji Hoo, porque aunque tal vez fuera la mejor opción, la opción segura, no era la adecuada. Suspiro, miro a sus padres dormir, a su hermano, los extrañaría, claro que los visitaría pero no sería lo mismo. Ya no despertaría con los gritos de su madre, no más regaños diarios a su padre, no más juegos matutinos con Kang San. Los extrañaría, pero era hora de continuar, era hora de empezar otra vida. Cerró los ojos, sosteniendo aquel collar que Jun Pyo le dio, y durmió.

.

.

.

Goo Jun Pyo paseaba de un lado a otro, su habitación estaba casi vacía, muchas cosas estaban en su nuevo hogar, dejo otras atrás. Era hora de decir adiós a la mansión, era hora de empezar una vida donde cada día podría dormir abrazado a la mujer que amaba, aquella que le había enseñado que el dinero no compraba las cosas que más valían la pena. Por mostrarle lo valiosos que eran la amistad y la familia. Ya no se sentiría tan vacío, y aunque en las últimas semanas se había acercado más a sus padres, ansiaba el momento de marcharse con Geum Jan Di.

-Hijo-Jun Pyo miro a su padre quien le sonreía cálidamente. Jun Pyo le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se sentaron en los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación. -Parece que fue ayer cuando eras un niño pidiendo que te llevara a que voláramos- Jun Pyo sonrió con nostalgia pero no respondió-Y ahora...eres todo un hombre, has demostrado ser un excelente líder para la empresa pero sobre todo has mostrado estar listo para el matrimonio-

-¿Por qué crees que estoy listo?-

-Tu madre, el secretario Jung, Jun Hee, Nana...todos me contaron lo que pasaron. Lo que hiciste, incluso como priorizaste, decidiste dar un esfuerzo por la compañía aunque eso significo dejar atrás a Jan Di, y confiaron el uno en el otro. Puedo ver como se miran, sus ojos hablan. Se aman, pero es un amor que estuvo lleno de obstáculos, lleno de tristezas y alegrías. Eres un gran hombre Jun Pyo, sé que serás un buen esposo y en un futuro, un gran padre.-

Jun Pyo le agradeció con la mirada, jamás imagino que su padre diría esas cosas.

-Será mejor que descansemos, mañana es un día muy ocupado-

Jun Pyo se despidió y decidió que era hora de dormir.

Jun Pyo y Jan Di, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y la esperanza de una nueva vida juntos.

.

.

.

Geum Jan Di se encontraba confundida, después del maquillaje y el peinado, no dejaron que se mirará al espejo, Jun Hee, Ga Eul y Jae Kyung juraban que lucía como la novia más hermosa del planeta, pero ella no podía asegurarlo. Una vez que se terminó de arreglar en la mansión de los Goo, Jun Hee las guio al auto. Pero una vez en el auto, le vendaron los ojos, se puso nerviosa, ¿Y si alguien intentaba alejarla de Jun Pyo? No, Jun Hee venía con ella pero...pero no entendía nada. EL auto se detuvo, escucho a Ga Eul y Jae Kyung bajar del auto, después, alguien la ayudo, no era Jun Hee, era un hombre, ese olor…era Ji Hoo

-¿Sunbae? ¿Qué pasa?-

Pero él no respondió. La chica no tuvo opción, se dejó llevar. Escucho una puerta cerrarse y le quitaron la venda, se encontraba en una habitación, pero no había ni una pista de donde se encontraba, porque tenía claro que no era el Hotel de Shin Hwa en Saúl donde debería estar, lista para la boda.

-Geum Jan Di-La chica giro sorprendida para encontrarse con Kang Hee Soo, la saludo con una reverencia. Kang Hee Soo la miro de pies a cabeza, seria. Finalmente miro su rostro, y sonrió, una sonrisa real la cual confundió a la chica-Luces hermosa Geum Jan Di-

-Gracias-respondió insegura la chica-Disculpe... ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Tranquila, es una sorpresa.- Alguien toco a la puerta, la ex presidenta abrió y dejo pasar a la familia de Jan Di. Jan Di se sintió mejor, los abrazo a todos

-Mírate-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -Luces hermosa-

-Es verdad Nona-

-Mi hija es toda una mujer-Dijo sentimentalmente su padre.

-Les creeré, no he podido mirarme en un espejo-

-Jan Di, ven-Kang Hee Soo le tendió la mano, la chica la tomo. En una esquina de la habitación, se abría un espacio, ahí había un espejo. Insegura, se acercó, solo para sorprenderse, lucia muy hermosa. La parte alta de su vestido era de encaje, mientras la falda amplia brillaba por los cristales en ella. Su maquillaje aunque simple, la hacía destacar, su cabello, ahora largo, lucía un peinado donde la mitad se encontraba recogido y la otra mitad caía por su espalda en suaves ondas. Su fleco se encontraba pulcramente acomodado, algunos mechones caían a un lado de su fleco. No llevaba aretes, las única joya que llevaba eran el collar que tantos años atrás Jun Pyo le había regalado y el anillo de compromiso.

-Algo hace falta-Dijo su casi suegra. Tomo una caja pequeña y de ella saco un par de pendientes pequeños uno en forma de luna y el otro en forma de estrella y además saco una pulsera, simple, delgada, pero elegante. Jan Di estaba sorprendida pero no se opuso cuando la madre de Jun Pyo le ayudo a ponerse los accesorios. Listo, perfecto. Jan Di le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en su rostro haciéndola lucir más hermosa. Kang Hee Soo le sonrió de vuelta, sin palabras, diciendo que aprobaba su matrimonio, que sabía que ella sería buena para Goo Jun Pyo.

El sonido de alguien entrando a la habitación las saco de su conversación muda. Jun Hee, Ga Eul y Jae Kyung entraron.

-Jan Di luces hermosa-

-Gracias Unnie-

Ga Eul y Jae Kyung le sonrieron, ambas con los ojos cristalinos, felices por su amiga.

-Es hora-Dijo la madre de Jan Di. Le dio un beso y se marchó junto a Kang San. La madre de Jun Pyo y Jun Hee los siguieron. Solo quedaron Ga Eul, Jae Kyung y su padre. Miro a sus amigas quienes lucían vestidos del mismo color pero de diferente estilo. Ambas tenían la espalda descubierta, pero mientras el vestido de Ga Eul tenía una falda amplia, el de Jae Kyung era ceñido. Ambas lucían hermosas. Se colocaron en sus posiciones y Jan Di y su padre tras ellas. Desfilaron por un pasillo pequeño hasta llegar a una puerta doble que era por donde entrarían. Jan Di tomo un respiro cuando la música comenzó para que Ga Eul y Jae Kyung entraran. No fue hasta que sus amigas avanzaron que cayó en la cuenta, no estaban en el Hotel de Shin Hwa, este era otro lugar, eso solo la puso más nerviosa.

La música comenzó y la novia hizo su entrada, definitivamente no era el Hotel de Shin Hwa pero era un lugar hermoso, Jan Di dio una ojeada rápida, sorprendida, pero finalmente vio hacia enfrente, y ahí estaba él, los nervios desaparecieron cuando él sonrió, ella correspondió la sonrisa logrando que todos quedaran cautivados por la belleza que presentaba la novia. Finalmente llego al lado de Goo Jun Pyo, quien aún sonreía ampliamente, para Jan Di, fue fácil ver las lágrimas que el chico intentaba contener, pero la visión de sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos pero llenos de amor fue lo que le hizo a ella derramar una lagrima. Su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y entrego su mano a Jun Pyo quien primero dio una señal de respeto y después tomo la mano de Jan Di. Jan Di miro a su padre con una sonrisa y después camino unos pasos con Jun Pyo quien aún tomaba su mano. Fue hasta que el resto del F4, Ga Eul y Jae Kyung se alejaron que se percató que todos ellos habían esperado hasta que la novia hubiera alcanzado el altar. Se sintió agradecida.

La ceremonia comenzó.

.

.

.

Goo Jun Pyo se despertó muy temprano, paso dos horas solo en el silencio de su habitación, mirando el techo, no creyendo aun que ese día era el día en que finalmente él y Jan Di serían marido y mujer. Tomo el peluche rosa en sus manos y lo miro, estaba un poco gastado pues siempre dormía con él, era como tener algo de Jan Di con él cada noche. Finalmente Nana entro a la habitación solo para encontrar a su joven amo ya despierto, sentado en la cama, mirando aquel peluche rosa con una sonrisa

-Buenos días joven-

-Buenos días Nana-Respondió con voz suave. Nana sonrió con nostalgia, por fin aquel joven al que había criado y considerado su propio nieto se casaría con la mujer que amaba. Por fin sería feliz. El chico se puso de pie y abrazo a Nana, sorprendiéndola un poco pero correspondiendo su abrazo después.

-Vamos Joven, debe apresurarse-

-Si Nana- Nana salió de la habitación para que Jun Pyo comenzara a prepararse, ya quería ver su rostro cuando viera la sorpresa que sus padres prepararon.

Jun Pyo ya se encontraba listo, paseaba nervioso por la habitación, a diferencia de aquella casi boda con Ha Jae Kyung, ahora se encontraba nervioso por cosas buenas.

-Bro detente, vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo si sigues caminando así-

-Déjalo Bin-ah, no ves que tiene miedo de que algo pase-Dijo Yi Jeong en tono comprensivo

-Uy, el Casanova apoyando a Jun Pyo-

-Es porque probablemente pronto se case con Ga Eul y pase por lo mismo-Dijo Ji Hoo.

-Mwho? Ani, de que hablan, pero Jun Pyo se encuentra nervioso, es mejor tranquilizarlo-Respondió rápidamente el ex Casanova.

-Joven, el auto está listo-

Jun Pyo se puso de pie y por un segundo noto una mirada extraña siendo intercambiada entre Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong y el secretario Jung

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Por supuesto-Dijo con una sonrisa el príncipe de la mafia-Anda, vamos-Jun Pyo siguió a sus amigos, pero cuando entraron a la limosina, sintió como Woo Bin le ponía algo en la nariz, perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó en una habitación, no era el Hotel del Grupo Shin Hwa, se incorporó asustado, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y Jan Di? ¿Algo le había ocurrido?

-Despertaste-Dijo Ji Hoo quien se encontraba en una silla a un lado de la cama.

-Donde estamos...que está sucediendo...-

-Es una sorpresa-Ji Hoo se marchó en cuanto el padre de Jun Pyo hablo.

-Papá ¿Sucedió algo?-

-Nada malo, pero hemos preparado una sorpresa para ti y Jan Di, es una buena sorpresa hijo, no te preocupes.-

-¿Y Jan Di?-

-Está por llegar, anda, arregla un poco tu traje, ya casi es hora-

-¿Hora?-

-De la boda-

-Pero el hotel...-

-No preguntes más-

Jun Pyo hizo lo que le ordeno su padre. Unos minutos después, se encontró con sus amigos mirándolo, expectantes.

-¿Nadie me dirá que sucede?-

-No, pero cree en nosotros, no es nada malo-

-¿Y Ji Hoo?-

-Vuelve en un instante.-

Pasaron otros minutos cuando Ji Hoo regresa y otros más donde les anuncian que es hora. Confía en sus amigos, aunque los nervios que podía estar sintiendo se ven multiplicados pues no sabe dónde se encuentra. Sus amigos le sonríen antes de hacer su entrada, Ji Hoo lo mira antes de entrar, le sonríe, no necesitan palabras para expresar que ambos desean la felicidad del otro como la suya propia. Ji Hoo lo deja solo, y finalmente hace su entrada. Sus amigos lo esperan en el altar, el camina con paso firme, parece serio pero la verdad es que se encuentra nervioso, sonríe a sus padres a su hermana y a su cuñado. Toma su lugar.

Después, la música comenzó, las damas de honor entraron, a veces se preguntaba porque Jae Kyung había aceptado ser dama de Jan Di después de todo lo ocurrido, Ga Eul le dedico una pequeña sonrisa no sin antes mirar a Yi Jeong. Jun Pyo solo asintió levemente, la música cambio, era turno de la novia, cuando Jan Di entro, pudo notar que lucía confundida al igual que el del lugar donde se encontraban, pero cuando lo miro, no pudo contener la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, una vez Jan Di le había dicho que ella no era muy bonita, tal vez tuviera razón, pero para Goo Jun Pyo no había mujer más hermosa que la que caminaba por el pasillo hacia él, su sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de alegría, su cabello negro, toda ella era hermosa, era perfecta para él. Mirarla vestida de blanco era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar, ella lo amaba, sería suya para siempre, él ya le pertenecía a ella. Cuando llego frente a él, noto una lagrima escapando de sus ojos, pero sabía que no era una lágrima de tristeza, era de felicidad, porque por fin estaban juntos. Su padre entrego su mano, él le dedico una reverencia de respeto y tomo la mano de Jan Di, los nervios se fueron. Noto como sus amigos tomaban asiento, la ceremonia comenzó.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, se encontraban en una pequeña capilla con enormes ventanales, se encontraban rodeados de flores y plantas, los invitados eran pocos, solo amigos, algunos socios importantes y la familia, no había muchos camarógrafos, solo dos, uno filmando y el otro tomando fotografías.

-Yo, Goo Jun Pyo, te tomo a ti, Geum Jan Di, como mi legitima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, apoyare tus sueños, velare por tu bienestar y felicidad, te protegeré y te tratare como mi igual, prometiendo respetarte y amarte con todo mi ser en esta vida y en las que sigan-

-Yo, Geum Jan Di, te tomo a ti, Goo Jun Pyo, como mi legitimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, prometo apoyarte para que cumplas tus metas prometo amarte y estar a tu lado, te protegeré y te amare cada día hasta que la muerte nos separe y nos volvamos a encontrar-

Los presentes no dejaban de sonreír, algunas mujeres lloraban, el F4 se encontraba conmovido por la muestra de amor frente a ellos, cada uno deseando algo parecido al amor de sus amigos. Cuando la ceremonia termino, las madres de los novios lloraban, muchos se sorprendieron al ver a la fuerte ex presidenta del grupo Shin Hwa llorando, Jun Hee derramaba lágrimas silenciosas al igual que Ga Eul y Jae Kyung. La madre de Jun Pyo se sentía feliz, el padre de Jun Pyo agradecía por haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a su hijo desbordando amor y felicidad por una mujer.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Jun Pyo alzo el velo que cubría el rostro de su amada, ella le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, Jun Pyo sonrió con ternura, el también derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, limpio las lágrimas con cuidado del rostro de Jan Di acaricio sus mejillas y se acercó lentamente, como su primer beso, un leve roce de labios, que aunque parecía sencillo, para ellos tenía un significado especial. Jun Pyo la beso un poco más y ella respondió, pero decidió terminar el beso pronto, los invitados los esperaban, cuando se separaron ambos sonreían abiertamente, él beso su frente y los aplausos estallaron. Jun Pyo se iba a girar para mirar a los invitados, pero Jan Di coloco una mano en su rostro.

-Oficialmente juntos Goo Jun Pyo- Jun Pyo sonrió y la abrazo.

-Juntos, tu y yo-Susurro. Se separaron y las felicitaciones comenzaron.

.

.

.

Los padres de Jun Pyo les dieron una boda sorpresa, en lugar de llevar a cabo la enorme boda que el heredero de Shin Hwa merecía, prepararon una boda más pequeña, íntima, en unos jardines a las afueras de la ciudad. Los jardines eran amplios y tenían una capilla y un salón de eventos. Se encontraban rodeados de naturaleza, flores de todo tipo, arboles hermosos. La boda fue transmitida en el hotel de Shin Hwa para el resto de los invitados donde se ofrecería también una fiesta. Pero la boda real era pequeña, simple pero lujosa, solo con personas importantes.

Tuvieron una sesión de fotos muy divertida tanto con sus familias como con los F4, Ga Eul y Jae Kyung. Era una boda hermosa, sin susurros mal intencionados, sin personas que prácticamente no conocían. Los invitados esperaban a que los novios regresaran de las fotos de pareja que se estaban tomando en esos momentos. El camarógrafo contratado se encontraba maravillado con las fotos que había logrado obtener, prácticamente en ningún momento tuvo que darles indicaciones a la pareja, tomaba las fotos de acuerdo a como ellos se comportaban, el novio susurrando al oído de su amada, ella sonriendo, ambos mirándose con amor, riendo, sonriendo, solo les indicaba cambiarse de lugar.

-Listo, con estas serán suficientes-

-Pero...¿En qué momento tomo las fotos?-Dijo Jan Di

-No se preocupe, tome muchas, y salieron perfectas-

Jan Di y Jun Pyo aun confusos se dirigieron al pequeño salón abierto donde los invitados los esperaban.

Todos recibieron con un aplauso al nuevo matrimonio. La ex presidenta tomo el micrófono una vez que tomaron asiento.

-Buenas tardes, quiero agradecer su presencia en la boda de mi hijo Goo Jun Pyo con la señorita Geum Jan Di. Como saben, esta no era la boda que se había planeado, una boda grande, con todos los medios presentes, personas importantes, una ceremonia donde el ahora CEO de grupo más grande de Corea de Sur contraería matrimonio.-Todos asintieron-Pero hace una semana me di cuenta de algo, mi hijo y su ahora esposa, preferían una boda pequeña, intima, por ello en una semana con ayuda de los amigos de ambos y entre ambas familias, nos dimos a la tarea de reorganizar todo para darles la boda que querían, porque es lo que se merecían, merecían tener esta boda que tanto querían para celebrar su amor, para celebrar la unión de sus vidas, lamento si se asustaron-Muchos rieron-No le avisamos a los novios antes del cambio, fue una sorpresa, espero que haya sido lo que siempre quisieron.-Jun Pyo y Jan Di asintieron agradecidos, la señora Kang tomo asiento y el banquete comenzó.

Saludar a los pocos invitados fue una tarea ardua pero entretenida para ambos. Había amigos de Jun Pyo de Estados Unidos, también se encontraban un par de chicas del curso de medicina de Jan Di, familia, personas importantes e incluso uno que otro aliado importante para el Grupo Shin Hwa. Finalmente llegaron con el F4, Ga Eul y Jae Kyung.

-Vaya por fin se dignan a saludarnos- Dijo con tono ofendido el príncipe de la mafia

-Yah! Es lo menos que podíamos hacer después de que nos ocultaron información- Dijo Jun Pyo

-Lo siento Jan Di y Jun Pyo, me prohibieron decirlo-Dijo una apenada Ga Eul. Jan Di sonrió a su amiga. -Pero además me pareció muy hermosa la sorpresa-

-Típico de Ga Eul-Dijo Yi Jeong para después dedicarle esa sonrisa que tanto enamoraba a las mujeres

-¡Sunbae!-Dijo la chica con una mueca

-Ya, ya niños, que con las peleas de Jun Pyo y Jan Di tenemos, no necesitamos más peleas de enamorados-Bromea Ji Hoo lo cual provocó risas de todos. Platicaron un rato más, rieron, pelearon. Finalmente Jun Hee pidió silencio pues alguien quería dedicar unas palabras a la pareja.

-No soy muy bueno expresando lo que pienso o siento en voz alta, soy conocido como el más callado de los F4, pero ser tan callado tiene sus ventajas, porque ser tan callado y observador me permitió apreciar como cambiaban los sentimientos de ambos, como de no soportarse, pasaron a no soportar estar separados.-Comenzó Ji Hoo mientras todos escuchaban con atención.-Geum Jan Di llegó a nuestras vidas, las cambio por completo. ¿Alguna vez alguien pensó que alguien patearía el rostro de Goo Jun Pyo?-Muchos rieron-Por supuesto era algo inconcebible pero sucedió, y creo que fue en ese instante en que él se enamoró de ella, a ambos les costó aceptar lo que sentían pero cuando lo dijeron, lo aceptaron, supieron que sus vidas jamás serían las mismas. Su historia está llena de cosas buenas y malas, de felicidad y dolor, pero es por ello que estamos aquí, porque ambos lucharon, porque a pesar de que muchas veces quisieron rendirse, no lo hicieron, su amor era más grande. Sé que serán felices a su manera, me gustaría que no pelearan tanto pero...-Muchos rieron, Jun Pyo tenía una mueca de disgusto mientras Jan Di se sonrojaba-la vida no sería la misma sin ustedes peleando y amándose, mostrándonos a todos lo que el amor significa, Jan Di llego a nuestras vidas, toco nuestros corazones, pero el corazón de Jun Pyo lo robo para siempre, ambos son muy queridos para mí, solo deseo su felicidad, espero que su matrimonio sea hermoso y lleno de cosas buenas. Felicidades, por Geum Jan Di y Goo Jun Pyo-

Todos levantaron sus copas uniéndose al brindis por la pareja.

-Bien, antes de seguir con la celebración, quisiera pedirles, escuchemos unas palabras de los padres de la pareja-

Todos aplaudieron

-Hija...-Comenzó el padre de Jan Di para ser interrumpido pues se encontraba en un estado muy emocional, Jan Di y Jun Pyo sonrieron.

-Jan Di-Dijo su madre-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti hija, estamos orgullosos de que hayas perseguido tus sueños, estamos orgullosos de como saliste adelante y además estamos orgullosos pues encontraste a un buen hombre. Goo Jun Pyo, muchas gracias por amar a mi hija de la manera en que lo haces, no podemos pensar en alguien mejor para ella, por favor cuida de ella y sobre todo sean muy felices-

Jun Pyo sonrió y le dedico una reverencia con la cabeza, miro a su ahora esposa, no podía estar más agradecido por tener a la familia Geum en su vida.

-Hijo-Dijo ahora Boon Hyun con una sonrisa cálida-mientras crecías, tu madre y yo estuvimos ausentes en tu vida, te dimos todo lo que el dinero podía darte pero no te brindamos tiempo, amor. Afortunadamente conociste a Geum Jan Di, ella te enseño, nos enseñó, lo que en realidad es valioso en esta vida, gracias Jan Di por no darte por vencida, por luchar por mi hijo, mi esposa y yo no podemos pensar en alguien mejor para él que no seas tú. Tengo un par de consejos para ustedes, ambos son jóvenes con sueños con metas, no pierdan de vista esos sueños o metas por el otro, apóyense mutuamente, ámense sin límites, sobre todo, sean felices.- Ambos agradecieron las palabras de Boon Hyun.

Woo Bin tomo el micrófono

-Bien, ahora, después de tantas palabras tan emotivas me gustaría invitar a Jun Pyo y Jan Di a la pista de baile, este será su primer baile como marido y mujer-

Jun Pyo tomo la mano de Jan Di, ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile, una melodía suave comenzó. Jan Di aun no era buena bailando pero se dejó guiar por su esposo. Ambos sonreían abiertamente, no necesitaban palabras. Sus miradas y sonrisas hablaban por ellos.

-Luces hermosa-DIjo Jun Pyo rompiendo el silencio entre ambos logrando dibujar un leve rubor en las mejillas de su amada.

-Tu no luces tan mal-Dijo ella en broma, Jun Pyo simplemente rio, todos miraban a la pareja bailar y reír, lucían felices, enamorados.

-Por supuesto que no luzco mal, soy el gran Jun Pyo- Fue el turno de Jan Di de reír. Jun Pyo se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído-Gracias, por hacerme feliz, por aceptar ser mi esposa, hasta este momento este es el día más feliz de mi vida Jan Di, pero sé que vendrán muchos más gracias a ti-

Jan Di lo abrazo, a veces se preguntaba que había hecho en su vida anterior para ser merecedora del amor del hombre que la sostenía.

-Te amo-Dijo tímidamente Jan Di, Jun Pyo se alejó un poco para brindarle una enorme sonrisa, Jan Di no era muy expresiva, por ello el atesoraba cada momento en que ella decía lo que sentía, beso su frente y siguieron bailando.

-También te amo, Geum Jan Di-

La música termino y pronto más parejas se unieron a la pista cuando la música comenzó de nuevo. Jan Di bailo con los F4, le recordó un poco su graduación. Además bailo con su padre, su hermano, el padre de Jun Pyo y el esposo de Jun Hee. Este último no pudo evitar molestar a Jun Pyo.

-Hyung, ya bailaste dos canciones con Jan Di-

-¿Enserio? No me di cuenta, pero está bien, sigamos bailando-

-Yah! Deja que baile con ella-

-Después-Jan Di solo reía ante los pucheros de su esposo. Ji Hoo también quería participar en la broma, así que se acercó.

-¿Podría bailar esta canción con Jan Di?-

-Por supuesto-Dijo de inmediato Han Kang

-¡Hey!-Jun Pyo tomo la mano de su esposa y la alejo ganándose risas por parte de Ji Hoo y Han Kang.

Ji Hoo los miro bailando, podría notar que Jan Di regañaba a Jun Pyo y que él le respondía. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Woo Bin quien apareció a su lado después de bailar con una amiga de Jan Di

-Si-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-No te preocupes por mí, ellos están felices, es lo que importa-

Woo Bin asintió, no totalmente convencido, "Pronto encontrará a alguien" Pensó.

La fiesta continuaba, pero era hora de que los novios partieran a su luna de miel, el avión privado del Grupo Shin Hwa los esperaba para llevarlos en un tour que comenzaría en Francia, Jun Pyo quería cumplir su promesa de años atrás, quería que Jan Di viera los Campos Elíseos.

-Todas las señoritas solteras favor de pasar a la pista de baile, la novia lanzará el ramo-

Muchas e inmediato corrieron a la pista, entre ellas Jae Kyung, pero otras no se veían seguras, un ejemplo era Ga Eul

-Ga Eul ¿No iras?-Pregunto Woo Bin

-Ah, no me gusta mucho esa parte de las bodas-

-Podrías atrapar el ramo y así Yi Jeong tendría un pretexto para pedirte matrimonio-Dijo Ji Hoo de forma seria, Ga Eul se sonrojo

-¡Hey!-Yi Jeong no sabía que responder ante ello, miro a Ga Eul y dijo-Deberías ir-

Ga Eul lo miro un instante pero de inmediato accedió. Todas las mujeres se encontraban emocionadas esperando a que Jan Di lanzará el ramo, sin embargo, la ganadora fue Ha Jae Kyung

-Jajajaja pobre del hombre que se case contigo-Dijo Jun Pyo

-¡Tu! Goo Jun Pyo.-Pero incluso Jan Di estaba riendo un poco, su amiga era una mujer algo complicada.

Los novios decidieron marcharse en ese momento. Los invitados siguieron disfrutando. Los padres de los chicos y sus amigos los acompañaron al auto

-Disfruten el viaje-Decía la mama de Jan Di, el padre de Jan Di la abrazo con cariño, su hermano se despidió de ella con nostalgia.

-Que tengan buen viaje-Dijeron los padres de Jun Pyo dando un abrazo a cada uno.-Esperamos que su boda haya sido lo que esperaban-

-Fue mejor Señora, muchas gracias-Dijo Jan Di

-Sí, gracias- Dijo Jun Pyo.

El F4 Ga Eul y Jae Kyung se despidieron de ellos

-Que tengan buen viaje-Dijeron las chicas

-Disfrútenlo-Dijo Ji Hoo

-Quien sabe, cuando regresen puede que Jan Di llegue con buenas noticias-Dijo el príncipe de la mafia lo cual gano que los novios se sintieran incomodos

-Espero que disfruten de los lugares a los que irán...claro si salen de la habitación-Agrego Yi Jeong para después reír junto a Woo Bin por las expresiones de Jun Pyo y Jan Di

Finalmente se marcharon. No tardaron mucho en llegar al aeropuerto. El avión privado tenía una habitación que había sido acondicionada para la pareja.

El avión despego, sería un viaje un poco largo, por lo cual se pusieron cómodos. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama, Jun Pyo ya no tenía el corbatín de moño en su cuello ni el saco, la camisa arremangada y ya no tenía los zapatos, Jan Di ya tenía el cabello un poco despeinado iba a quitarse los zapatos cuando Jun Pyo se puso de pie y le ayudo. Jan Di se sentía tímida, no era la primera vez que compartirían esa experiencia fisica, pero si era la primera vez que lo harian como marido y mujer. Jun Pyo se sentó y coloco las piernas de Jan Di en su regazo, ambos disfrutando una copa de vino. Cuando terminaron, dejaron las copas a un lado, Jan Di, sintiéndose valiente se acercó a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Quieres dormir?-Dijo Jun Pyo-Debes estar cansada-Lo que más quería Jun Pyo era compartir la noche con su ahora esposa, aceptaría lo que Jan Di quisiera en ese aspecto

-Ani, no quiero dormir, no quiero que nuestro matrimonio comience así- Reunió todo su valor para explicarse mejor-No quiero que siempre sea así, conmigo siendo tímida y tu tan cuidadoso-Jalo un poco su rostro y susurro-Te amo Goo Jun Pyo-Para después besarlo, Jun Pyo abrazo a su esposa y poco a poco cayeron en la cama, ahí a kilómetros del suelo, pasaron su primera noche como marido y mujer.

.

.

.

-La fiesta fue perfecta mamá-Dijo Jun Hee cuando la fiesta había terminado.

-Sí, fue una boda sencilla pero elegante-Dijo Han Kang

-No lo habríamos logrado sin ustedes chicos-Respondió Kang Hee Soo

-Ella tiene razón-Dijo Boon Hyun

-Abeoji Goo, nosotros nos marchamos-Dijeron los mejores amigos de Jun Pyo, Jae Kyung se marchó horas antes y Ga Eul se marchó con los padres de Jan Di.

-Cuídense chicos, nos veremos pronto-

-Si-

-Y gracias-Dijo Hee Soo con una sonrisa

-Por esos dos, lo que sea-Dijo Woo Bin para después marcharse.

Jun Hee se marchó minutos después, dejando a sus padres solos en aquel lugar.

-Fue una boda estupenda-

-Así es cariño, fue buena idea cambiarla-

-Lo sé-

-Vamos Hee Soo-

Boon Hyun tomo la mano de su esposa y se marcharon, felices, pues le habían dado a su hijo la boda que querían, no la boda que un heredero de su clase debía tener. Ambos se encontraban felices, solo esperaban completa felicidad para su hijo en su matrimonio.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N Creo que esta será mi última historia del año, así que…¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
